Asesina
by Isa Kuroki
Summary: Mi nombre es Karou y he sido enviada a esta fiesta para asesinar al famoso Genzo Wakabayashi en su cumpleaños número veinte ¿Qué tipo de regalo era ese? Minific


**Mi nombre es Karou y he sido enviada a esta fiesta para asesinar al famoso Genzo Wakabayashi en su cumpleaños número veinte ¿Qué tipo de regalo era ese?**

"Cadenas de amor"

¿Por qué es que estoy existiendo?, le hable al gato que estaba perdido. El gato no respondió y solo me miro con desprecio.

¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué querer condenarme a mí? No quería convertirme en una asesina, nunca antes esa idea había pasado por mi cabeza, pero el estar amenazada de esta forma me hacía dudar y llegar a la conclusión de que no tenía más remedio que hacer que se me estaba ordenando

Siento no haberme presentado al principio, es solo que con todos mis problemas no tengo tiempo de pensar en eso; mi nombre es Karou y tengo 18 años de edad, fui secuestrada hace tres años cuando me encontraba en una fiesta de disfraces, me había empeñado en asistir sola a esa fiesta, estaba harta de tener "chaperón", me sentía lo suficientemente grande, lo suficientemente capaz de cuidarme sola y por supuesto, para creer eso, evidentemente yo tenía que ser lo suficientemente estúpida. Lo era.

Recuerdo haberme divertido mucho esa noche, al menos al inicio, mis padres debido a la empresa se encontraban permanentemente de viaje así que mis berrinches siempre los soportaban los sirvientes que en realidad eran ya como familia. Podía sentir las miradas de envidia, esas chicas no eran mejores que yo, claro que no, llamaba la atención de todos los chicos en ese lugar y ¿cómo no hacerlo? Mi cabello negro perfectamente alaciado llegaba hasta mis caderas, el vestido asimétrico color blanco era hermoso con esa pedrería dorada; tacón de aguja y accesorios de oro, sí, yo era algún tipo de cleopatra.

Y allí estaba yo, de pie en medio de docenas de personas con antifaces lindos pero eso no importaba, el mío era mejor, ese antifaz blanco de alguna forma me daba la confianza que me había faltado toda la vida, es verdad, nadie en ese lugar me conocía y no importaba yo quería fiesta, quería bailar y pasarla bien... era lo único que quería.

De repente me halle encadenada a una pared con dos tipos frente a mí que me obligaban a hacer cosas que no quería, a hacerme amigas de niñas que planeaban secuestrar, había visto frente a mi tantas casi oportunidades de pedir ayuda, de escapar, de decir que era obligada a engañar, matar y callar amenazada por un arma a metros de mí en manos de un francotirador, cualquier movimiento sospechoso y mi cerebro vuela, ¿Quién demonios iba a decir algo cuando estaba en esa situación?

¿Ahora qué?, no tenia de otra, no había vuelta atrás, ya estaba allí, de pie vestida con ese vestido color arena y un antifaz negro en mis manos; mi "jefe" es hoy el hombre que me había secuestrado y me utiliza para asesinar. Me había ordenado apuñalar a un famoso futbolista japonés que no había querido hacer un trato con él, esa persona debía ser buena, alguien que no tenía miedo a que este delincuente le haga algún daño. Un tal Genzo Wakabayashi morirá esta noche en mis brazos.

Era un lugar gigantesco y con mucha gente, se notaba claramente que al señor Wakabayashi le sobra el dinero; no puedo decir que no estoy impuesta a este tipo de eventos, después de todo mi apellido se encontraba en una muy buena posición social, pero ahora, desde hace años soy una desconocida en la sociedad, ya no soy una Lomelí y según mi jefe es un nombre que jamás volveré a utilizar, yo solo espero que sea una más de las tantas mentiras que deben salir de su boca. Busque con la mirada a la persona más importante de este lugar, seguro estaría rodeado de gente que quería felicitarlo por su cumpleaños número veinte ¿Por qué me habían mandado a matarlo en un día como ese? ¿Qué querían demostrar? ¿Poder? ¿Superioridad? ¿Era esa puñalada su regalo de cumpleaños?

-señorita ¿busca a alguien?- una voz había hablado a mis espaldas yo voltee y ¡oh sorpresa! En vez de encontrarlo yo a él la cosa fue al revés, era alto, muy alto ¿uno ochenta y tantos? No lo sé pero yo sin tacones mido uno setenta y cuatro y en ese momento le estaba llegando a las cejas, debo admitir que es mucho más guapo en persona

-No, vine sola- ¿Qué le iba a decir?, era el a quien buscaba

-Bien, entonces permítame ser su acompañante- el extendió su mano y yo la tome, supongo que pensó que no lo reconocí, después de todo no lo felicite

Y ahí estaba yo agarrada del brazo de Genzo Wakabayashi, bajamos las escaleras principales lenta y elegantemente mientras las personas abajo bailaban alegremente, supongo que Genzo estaba impuesto a esto, la fiesta parecía más bien un engaño para la sociedad, un evento para evitar el "qué dirán", no me sorprendería después de todo el cumpleañero era un integrante de la familia Wakabayashi. Nadie se acercó a nosotros, ni si quiera los que sabían que era el festejado quien iba a mi lado.

Genzo y yo nos detuvimos en media pista, él quería bailar, ¡maldita sea!, con la vergüenza que siempre me ha dado bailar ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, no podía separarme de el

-¿me permite esta pieza señorita?- él se había separado de mí para de nuevo extender su mano hacia mí la cual nuevamente tome, estaba casi temblando ¡por los mil demonios! ¿¡Por qué ahora!? ¿¡Por qué!?

_Mira mis ojos y veras  
lo que siento por ti  
explorar en tu ser  
me hallaras, no buscaras mas_

-cálmate, solo tienes que seguirme- él tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro ¿Por qué se tenía que dar cuenta?

_Dime que sientes mi calor y que correspondes mi amor  
sabes que sí, todo lo que hago lo hago por ti_

Maldita suerte jodida que me cargo, como es que este hombre era así de encantador, su sola presencia era encantadora ¿era necesario que me sonriera así? ¿Qué no sabe que solo logra hacer que mis rodillas tiemblen? Lo mire unos segundos después de haber escuchado sus palabras, sus oscuros ojos me miraban atreves del antifaz sobre su rostro ¿no era hermoso poder bailar así con él?, ¿Cómo demonios me había atrapado así de rápido? ¡A mí!... pero que velocidad

_Mira mis ojos, y veras que nada que ocultar  
soy como tu es, cómanme, quisiera poder, poderte lograr (que canción más rara… ¿o yo estoy sorda?)  
Dime que sientes mi calor, nada quiero más que tu amor  
sabes que sí, todo lo que hago lo hago por ti, no hay amor como tú  
y otra que te amé así, no hay lugar si tu no estas  
donde quisiera estar_

¡Oh Por dios!, maldita canción ñoña, porque demonios Genzo no deja de mirarme, de sonreír así y más importante ¡porque me pone nerviosa!...

_Oh dime que tu sientes mi calor, nada quiero más que tu amor  
y luchar por ti, sufrir por ti, moriría si, o morir por ti  
sabes que sí, todo lo que hago lo hago por ti_

_._

_._

Como si no lo supiera, desde que lo vi me di cuenta de que sería diferente, que me sería más difícil matarlo; habíamos abandonado la pista hace alrededor de media hora y después de haber estado platicando con desconocidos en una mesa Genzo nos despidió y emprendimos la huida. Subimos las escaleras y salimos por la gigantesca puerta, me detuve en seco y Genzo al darse cuenta de esto me miro interrogante

-¿pasa algo?- claro que pasaba, un tipo estaba allí afuera y si se daba cuanta de mi traición no solo me mataría a mí, sino también terminaría la misión que comencé, ¡qué demonios! Estaba actuando como una chiquilla de trece años… pero tengo dieciocho…

-Nada…

-Puedes decírmelo, yo no permitiría que nadie te dañara- el pego su frente a la mía y con su mano sujetando mi barbilla me beso

Deje caer una lagrima, era tarde ya nos habían visto y yo tenía que apuñalar a Genzo, mire a todas partes mientras el aún me besaba, no había nadie así que con las manos temblando, el corazón en la garganta y los ojos cerrados tome vuelo y encaje el objeto en su vientre…

…

Bueno es un minific, no tendrán mas de cinco capítulos a menos que realmente me inspire y me dure un mes xD, espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen reviews ^^


End file.
